Amazing Blue
by Fuyu in Wonderland
Summary: Uma reunião familiar, uma fotografia, um álbum, panquecas e chás. Ingredientes perfeitos para contar aos filhos a história de amor que se desenrolou durante sua adolescência. (SasuxHina, InoxShika) Humor em família, Universo Alternativo.
1. Capítulo 1: Memórias

Saudações meus caros! Agradeço muito por ter clicado em minha história para passar um tempinho lendo ele, fiz uma conta nova porque queria começar tudo do zero, tipo a fênix que renasce das cinzas sabe?

A história da vez é universo alternativo, romancezinho só para desenferrujar, já que faz anos que não escrevo uma fanfic (ultimamente só tenho feito trabalhos acadêmicos mesmo) do casal que amo de paixão que é SasuxHina.

Mas por que Sasuke e Hinata juntos? Tenho uma certa facilidade em escrever histórias com esse casal do que Naruto e Hinata ou Sasuke e Sakura.

Espero que vocês apreciem e uma excelente leitura!

DISCLAIMER: A obra Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Segurando um buquê de flores,_

 _esperando por você na esquina_

 _As pessoas podem rir e achar me estranho, mas eu te amo,_

 _Você precisa acreditar em mim!_

 _Nossa boba história de amor que ninguém mais sabe"_

 _(Koi wo Shiyou – Nico Touches the Walls)_

 **Amazing Blue**

 **Capítulo 1: Memórias**

Ela desviou o olhar do seu livro favorito para contemplar a paisagem que passava vagarosamente diante de seus olhos pela janela do trem com destino à Konoha. Estava muito ansiosa para chegar e rever seus pais e seu irmão pois desde que fora para Tokyo estudar arquitetura há um ano e meio, não teve tempo para ir visita-los.

Pegou seu celular para verificar o horário e sorriu, afinal a sua viagem estava chegando ao fim em menos de uma hora. Trocou a música relaxante que estava ouvindo para acompanhar a leitura para uma mais animada e revolveu comer uns onigiris que havia feito para disfarçar a barriga que já estava roncando a um tempo.

Quando chegou à estação de Konoha, foi surpreendida com o seu irmão correndo em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço bem apertado.

-Hikari nee-chan! Quantas saudades! Pensei que nunca mais a veria! – Disse o mais novo, se afastando um pouco depois de um longo abraço e presenteando a moça com o seu mais belo sorriso.

-Pare de ser bobo Atsushi, você sabe o quanto é difícil vir para cá quando se precisa estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. – A mais velha retrucou, tentou fazer um bico para fazer drama, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso. – Onde estão mamãe e papai?

-Estamos aqui Hikari! O Atsushi logo que te viu saiu em disparada, a gente nem teve tempo de segurar ele para não te assustar... Mas não deu muito certo. – A mãe disse num tom de voz calmo e abraçou a filha com olhos marejados de alegria. – Espero que esteja tudo bem em Tokyo, fico tão preocupada com seu bem-estar minha filha!

-E quanto a trabalhar... – Foi a vez do pai começar a falar, com um sorriso discreto em seus lábios. – Você sabe que não precisa disso, nós podemos arcar com as despesas.

-Pai... Você sabe muito bem que sempre gostei de ganhar meu dinheiro para não depender tanto de vocês... Já agradeço imensamente por me ajudar quando as contas ficam meio apertadas para mim. – Hikari respondeu logo depois que soltou a mãe do abraço e foi a vez de abraçar seu amado pai.

-Sim eu sei, mas lembre-se que sempre precisar...

-Posso contar com vocês. Sim, eu sei...

-Pessoal, podemos voltar logo para casa? – Atsushi interrompeu sabendo que a conversa poderia se prolongar ali. - Estou faminto! Podemos conversar com calma quando chegarmos lá ou durante o trajeto.

Todos concordaram com Atsushi e caminharam em direção ao estacionamento, de onde seguiram para a casa, conversaram e riram bastante no trajeto, contando novidades e tentando matar as saudades de Hikari.

\- . - . - .

Hikari se aconchegou no seu sofá após o almoço animado que teve com a sua família ao lado de sua mãe que estava bordando. O pai teve de sair para resolver uns problemas na empresa e seu irmão estava falando com um de seus patrocinadores no celular.

O olhar de Hikari se perdeu entre as fotos de família, nos quadros que Atsushi pintava, pela televisão e os seus olhos param numa foto antiga dos seus pais e os amigos deles na foto. O que chamou a atenção dela era a vermelhidão excessiva no rosto de sua mãe e seu pai todo carrancudo e meio afastado na foto.

-Mãe... Por que naquela foto de vocês com os amigos, você está tão vermelha e o papai está tão carrancudo?

A mãe parou o que estava fazendo, ergueu o olhar e sorriu ao ver a foto, se levantou como se tivesse se recordado de algo, foi em direção da cômoda e voltou logo em seguida com um álbum.

-Para você entender o que aconteceu, vou precisar contar desde o início.

-Início? De como você e papai se conheceram? Vocês nunca contaram essa história, sempre me falavam do casamento, meu nascimento e de Atsushi.

-Bem, vamos chamar o Atsushi, acho que ele também vai querer saber.

-Não será preciso mãe, já estou aqui prontinho para ouvir a história de vocês. Preciso de inspiração para minha nova obra e dessa vez me pediram para incluir cenas de romance. – Atsushi falava enquanto desligava o celular, tirava um bloco de anotações e se aconchegava na poltrona.

\- . - . - .

 _Tudo começou quando eu tinha 15 anos, minha família acabava de chegar de Hokkaido para Konoha devido à decisão de meu pai mudar de ares após a morte da minha mãe. Foi um terror para a tia Hanabi essa mudança por precisar se afastar dos amigos, já que naquela época, não existia celular ou meio de comunicação mais rápida que telefone fixo ou até cartas. Para mim foi algo tranquilo porque eu não tinha tantos amigos próximos já que eu era considerada estranha por sempre estar gaguejando, corando por tudo e era muito desastrada._

 _Considerei essa mudança como uma oportunidade de recomeçar, tentar ser mais forte e independente assim como minha mãe era, mas sem perder a gentileza e o bom humor de sempre. O que poderia dar errado? Afinal, o meu grande inimigo era a falta de autoestima e graças à isso, desenvolvi uma timidez acima do normal._

 _Mas é claro que não foi algo fácil como eu havia imaginado. Aquilo estava enraizado na minha essência e ia exigir muito esforço de minha parte, mas estava determinada a mudar. Precisava provar para o meu pai que não precisava se preocupar tanto comigo, que eu também podia ser igual ou melhor que minha irmã mais nova, que poderia ser um bom exemplo à ela além das boas notas._

 _O primeiro passo para o projeto autoestima foi deixar meus cabelos crescerem e dar um corte mais feminino, entender melhor sobre as tendências da moda e vestir-me bem sem perder a minha identidade. E pasmem, na minha infância e pré-adolescência eu vestia roupas grandes demais para tentar esconder as curvas e os seios que estavam começando a ficar em evidência além de ser ótimo para passar despercebida entre a multidão. Nunca gostei de chamar a atenção._

 _O primeiro dia de aula no colégio foi terrível em minha memória porque estava tão nervosa que mal consegui me apresentar direito aos colegas de classe e ainda por cima derrubei suco na mochila do pai de vocês. Sim, um belo jeito de começar na escola nova._

 _Para minha sorte, eu fiquei sentada próxima à Kiba e Ino(além do pai de vocês), que seriam meus melhores amigos todo o meu período escolar até hoje. Eles gentilmente me mostraram o colégio, se sentaram junto comigo durante o almoço e eles começaram a falar quem era o mais popular, o menos popular, o cara mal encarado, o inteligente e etc. coisas que os adolescentes julgam importante._

 _-Aquele cara ali Hina-chan de rabo de cavalo, se chama Nara Shikamaru, campeão nacional de shogi¹, o cara mais inteligente de nossa escola e para completar amigo de infância de Ino e ela tem uma queda por ele._

 _Kiba-kun me dizia enquanto comia o seu onigiri e tomava um chá. Ino-chan ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e para tentar desviar a atenção, continuou com as apresentações._

 _-Aquele loiro ali se chama Uzumaki Naruto, o ruivo se chama Sabaku no Gaara e o moreno que você derrubou suco na mochila se chama Uchiha Sasuke. Eles são capitães do time de futebol, basquete e vôlei respectivamente._

 _Olhei para o trio que passava pelo pátio conversando animadamente. Aliás, Naruto-kun era o mais animado dos três, o Sasuke-san tinha um sorriso sarcástico e Gaara-kun só observava a cena enquanto o loiro abria os braços exageradamente e sorrindo enquanto contava algo aos dois. Fiquei admirando a beleza dos olhos azuis, os braços fortes e sorriso radiante do rapaz e não pude deixar de corar enquanto observava._

 _-Ter amigos de infância deve ser maravilhoso. – Concluí suspirando- Ter intimidade o suficiente para contar piadas sem graça e o outro repreender falando que não teve graça ou poder entender o que o outro está sentindo só de olhar deve ser bom._

 _Ambos pararam para pensar sobre minha reflexão e riram, cúmplices._

 _-Nem tudo são flores Hina-chan, porque é como falam por aí, intimidade é uma merda._

 _Kiba-kun gargalhou diante da minha expressão após ter soltado essa frase e Ino-chan riu junto, mais discreta e concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça com o rapaz._

 _-Logo menos você vai entender o porque o Kiba falou desse jeito. Agora vamos voltar para sala!_

\- . - . - .

-Pera mamãe, quer dizer que você meio que se apaixonou pelo tio Naruto no início? – Atsushi ajeitou os óculos pasmo após concluir algumas anotações.

-Digamos que nessa hora foi uma pequena atração, mas eu gostava do Naruto-kun sim, apesar de perceber um tempo depois que isso só não passava de uma admiração, afinal ele é o completo oposto de mim e era algo que estava almejando para mim.

-Quem diria hein mamãe, quase que nascemos loiros de olhos claros então? – Hikari questionou, rindo com a possibilidade. – Mas achei engraçado a parte que você contou que derrubou o suco na mochila do papai. Eu imagino que ele tenha ficado muito chateado.

-Ele não demonstrou chateação, apenas me disse que não precisava ficar preocupada que era só limpar que estava tudo certo. Mas o tom de voz que ele usou na hora não foi muito amigável pelo que eu me lembro.

Hinata não teve coragem de mencionar aos filhos que Sasuke tinha dito as seguintes palavras _"Não se atreva a sujar novamente algo que pertence à mim ou se não faço você pagar com o seu corpo."_ Apesar das palavras cruéis, Hinata sentiu que ele não estava falando sério e estava tentando afastá-la de alguma maneira antes que pudessem se tornar próximos ou algo do gênero, mas ele não sabia que aquelas palavras despertaram uma certa curiosidade nela.

-Vamos fazer uma pausa porque eu fiquei com vontade de comer panquecas. Você faz o chá para mim Atsushi?

Hikari disse, tirando Hinata dos seus devaneios e levou seu irmão para a cozinha que foi resmungando algo sobre não gostar muito das panquecas que ela fazia.

Hinata passou a mão sob algumas fotos, saudosa e seguiu rumo à cozinha antes que os seus filhos tornem a cozinha um campo de batalha.

 **Continua...**

\- . - . - .

Sim meus caros! Resolvi contar a história desta maneira mesmo, acho tão legal quando os meus pais me contam a história de como eles se conheceram, se apaixonaram e até o nosso nascimento.

Qualquer sugestão, críticas, erros e similares pode me mandar DM, review, sinal de fumaça que responderei todos com carinho e muita atenção.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2: Panquecas

Saudações meus caros!

A fic oscilará entre o presente e o passado para facilitar, os textos em itálico são os eventos que Hinata ou Sasuke estão contando para os filhos e o "sem efeito" é a narrativa em terceira pessoa com a participação de Hikari e Atsushi.

Espero que apreciem e neste capítulo e lembrando, qualquer dúvida, críticas, sugestões, alguém querendo ser beta ou algo do tipo, estou sempre disposta a responder e ouvi-los!

DISCLAIMER: A obra Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Segurando um buquê de flores,_

 _esperando por você na esquina_

 _As pessoas podem rir e achar me estranho, mas eu te amo,_

 _Você precisa acreditar em mim!_

 _Nossa boba história de amor que ninguém mais sabe"_

 _(Koi wo Shiyou – Nico Touches the Walls)_

 **Amazing Blue**

 **Capítulo 2: Panquecas**

-Atushi, não é assim que bate a massa, vai ficar com umas pelotas de farinha e não vai ficar bom... – Hikari imediatamente pegou a bacia e a espátula das mãos se seu irmão e mostrou como deveria mexer a massa – Assim, mais delicado...

-Nee-chan, você sabe que não sirvo para cozinhar, sou péssimo nisso.

-Eu sei mas poxa, é tão simples... Deixa que eu faço o resto, você já fez o chá e está de bom tamanho.

-Vocês querem que eu faça algo também?

-Não mãe, mas se quiser continuar contando sobre a "primavera da juventude" sua, estou toda à ouvidos.

-Pera, Lee-san te ensinou essa expressão quando?

-Ele foi nosso professor de educação física, mãe. Toda aula ele fazia uma pose engraçada e fazia a gente correr várias vezes pelo campo como aquecimento. -Atsushi contava com uma careta. Não gostava das aulas do Lee.

-Bem... Onde parei?

-Quando você estava almoçando com tia Ino e tio Kiba e viu pela primeira vez o tio Naruto.

\- . - . - .

 _Eu já estava me adaptando ao colégio novo, fiz alguns amigos fora Ino-chan e Kiba-kun, sorria com mais frequência que antes, minhas notas aumentaram também, comecei a frequentar o clube de violino e a sair mais com os meus amigos. Meu pai estava feliz com a minha mudança de comportamento porque até então eu evitava muito qualquer tipo de contato social e mal conseguia manter uma conversa com alguém sem ficar corada ou gaguejar e isso era muito constrangedor._

 _Estávamos no mês do festival escolar. A nossa sala havia decidido fazer uma cafeteria ao estilo taverna medieval. A ideia veio de Sasuke-kun e obviamente a maioria da sala iria concordar com a sugestão dele, afinal a sala era composta de mulheres em sua maioria._

 _-Bem... Decidido o tema, quem ficará responsável pelo cardápio e a produção dos pratos, fantasias, decoração, limpeza, caixa e a escala para todos ajudarem a atender os clientes? – Kakashi-sensei perguntou enquanto anotava esses itens na lousa._

 _Eu fui a primeira a levantar a mão para ajudar a montar o cardápio e fazer os pratos-teste. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke-kun e Chouji-kun levantaram a mão._

 _-Hinata, Chouji e Sasuke com o cardápio e a produção dos alimentos então? Alguém mais? – Ninguém ousou a se pronunciar. – Então vamos definir as outras funções..._

 _No horário de almoço, Sasuke-kun veio falar conosco sobre o assunto da primeira aula._

 _-Bem, eu me voluntariei para montar o cardápio, mas não sei fazer nada além de chás, café, drinks e latte art, então quero saber se você Hyuuga sabe cozinhar porque eu sei que Chouji cozinha bem._

 _Olhei meio intimidada pro Sasuke-kun, afinal ainda ficava sem graça pelo incidente da mochila._

 _-Bem, eu sei fazer doces e alguns pratos salgados._

 _-Ótimo, vamos começar hoje mesmo a montar esse cardápio e se vocês não se importarem de fazer pelo menos dois ou três pratos. Quanto mais cedo determinamos o que precisamos, melhor será._

 _-Fora que se a gente ficar em primeiro lugar em vendas na escola toda, teremos uma viagem para Okinawa! – Chouji disse animado enquanto comia seu almoço – Mal posso esperar para provar as iguarias de lá!_

 _-Bem, se vocês não se importarem de ir à minha casa. Meu pai prefere que meus amigos vão até lá do que eu ir para casa deles ainda mais se são meninos._

 _Tanto Sasuke-kun e Chouji-kun concordaram com a minha proposta e discutimos sobre o que deveríamos servir de bebida por hora._

\- . - . - .

-Hikari, não me diga que é aquelas suas panquecas maravilhosas?

Sasuke apareceu na cozinha com um olhar alegre e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata.

-Sim papai, logo estarão prontos. Aproveite e venha participar da história que a mamãe está nos contando.

-Que história que você está contando Hime?

-Sobre nossa adolescência, como nos conhecemos e como ficamos juntos.

-E se não se importam, vou usar essa história de modelo para o meu próximo livro. – Atsushi rapidamente interviu, mostrando seu bloco de notas.

-Se sua mãe permitiu, eu não me oponho, eu sei que você tem uma certa dificuldade com romances.

-Por que você não conta a sua versão também pai? Seria interessante, deve ter algo que mamãe não saiba. – Atsushi pediu ao pai enquanto comia as panquecas que Hikari havia trazido à mesa.

-Onde você parou Hime, não acho que seja interessante ser repetitivo. Se for no início da história, mais ainda.

-Eu estava contando sobre o nosso primeiro festival escolar, onde você sugeriu uma taverna medieval e convidei você e Chouji-kun para irem até minha casa.

-Ah sim... Bem, vamos lá...

\- . - . - .

 _Quando o sinal indicando que as aulas daquele dia tinha finalmente acabado, segui com Hime e Chouji até a saída do colégio discutindo animadamente sobre o que poderíamos fazer, ideias fluíam bastante e por coincidência, nós tínhamos o mesmo gosto por cultura medieval, RPG de mesa e universo mágico._

 _Passamos em um supermercado para comprar os ingredientes e seguimos para casa de Hime imediatamente._

 _-Podemos fazer um drink refrescante para acompanhar o hambúrguer que faremos... Que tal adicionar hortelãs e abacaxi só que num recipiente que pareça um pote de mana ou HP?_

 _-Adicionar gelo seco para sair vapor e tudo mais! – Chouji complementou a ideia que Hina teve._

 _-Uma ótima ideia, podemos adicionar algumas coisas, cores e alguns enfeites por exemplo, não é como dizem por ai? Comida se come com os olhos também._

 _A conversa estava muito animada e nem sentimos o tempo passar até chegarmos na casa da Hime. Era um sobrado bonito de cor clara, ao estilo japonês tradicional, com um pequeno jardim na frente e um filhote de gato siamês estava deitado de barriga para cima na sacada._

 _-Maru, você se comportou hoje? Espero que vocês não se importe com gatos, apesar dele raramente sair do meu quarto._

 _O gato apenas rolou para o lado e voltou a dormir de um jeito mais desleixado que antes. Logo em seguida entramos com um leve nervosismo, afinal senhor Hyuuga tinha a fama de ser o pai muito rígido, ainda mais em relação à amizade que as filhas tinham._

 _-Sintam-se à vontade, já que não temos tanto tempo, vamos começar logo os testes. De acordo com o que decidimos durante o caminho, faremos karaage apimentado com 3 tipos de molho, hambúrguer misto com carne bovino e bacon, salada e pão australiano, panquecas com geleias de frutas e suco de limão siciliano com folhas de hortelã. – Hime listou as coisas que faremos naquele dia. – Chouji-kun ficou de fazer o hambúrguer e o karaage, eu fiquei de fazer os molhos, a geleia e o pão e você Sasuke-kun fará as panquecas e o suco. Chamei Hanabi e Neji-niisan para dar sugestões também._

 _Dito isso, começamos a por a mão na massa. Chouji tinha habilidades incríveis na cozinha, rapidamente terminou de colocar os frangos marinando, moeu o bacon e a carne juntos e fez hambúrgueres em duas versões, a recheada com queijo e sem recheio. A Hime já havia terminado de sovar o pão e começou fazer o molho chilli, tártaro, agridoce e mostarda com mel para acompanhar o lanche e o karaage. Eu mal tinha terminado de fazer o suco e eles já estavam bem mais avançados._

 _Foi uma experiência muito divertida e principalmente passar o dia com pessoas que não me agradavam porque queriam algo em troca, e estavam se divertindo de verdade com a minha presença. Era algo difícil de acontecer porque as meninas viviam no meu pé porque queriam se relacionar romanticamente de qualquer maneira comigo, e a maioria dos rapazes achavam que saindo comigo as meninas do fã clube podiam de alguma forma se interessar por eles. A única exceção eram Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino e agora Hime e Chouji. Fiquei muito feliz por ter compartilhado essa tarefa com eles._

 _Um a um, os pratos foram ficando prontos e Chouji sabia montar os pratos como ninguém, ele deu um toque rústico á tudo e estava apetitoso demais, até minha panqueca parecia muito boa com o toque que Chouji adicionou á ele. Com o chamado de Hinata, Hanabi e Neji desceram à sala de jantar com um olhar curioso que logo depois virou de surpresa._

 _-Neji nii-san, Hanabi, estes são Chouji e Sasuke, eles vieram para fazer uns testes de pratos para vendermos no festival escolar. Quero pedir para vocês que provem porque a opinião de vocês vale muito!_

 _Neji encarou a gente e acenou levemente a cabeça e Hanabi já atacou um dos karaages._

 _-O karaage está delicioso, mas não combinou muito com o mostarda e mel, mas ficou sensacional com os outros dois molhos. O suco está perfeito, nem tão doce e nem tão azedo._

 _-O hambúrguer sem queijo para mim ficou melhor porque ele pesa menos no estômago, fora que a carne está bem suculenta, nem precisa rechear eles com queijo, o molho tártaro ficou melhor que o mostarda e mel. O pão está perfeito e as panquecas estão boas também._

 _-Para um primeiro teste nada mal Nee-chan! Faltou só batatas fritas para acompanhar o lanche..._

 _Com as críticas, sugestões e mais uma hora de diálogo, já estava tarde o suficiente para irmos embora satisfeitos de lá e com mais ideias para complementar o nosso cardápio._

\- . - . - .

-Nossa papai, quer dizer que as panquecas que você sempre fez para a gente foi fruto desse festival escolar? Achei que era algo de geração para geração.

Hikari suspirou terminando de comer o último pedaço de sua panqueca, Atsushi desenhava os pratos que seus pais haviam feito no bloco de notas.

-Queria poder provar pelo menos o hambúrguer que Chouji-san fez, me pareceu delicioso só pela descrição.

-Acreditem, era muito bom. Peçam para ele lhes mostrar como que faz quando ele vier para cá na festa de natal.

-Sasuke-san, não devemos importunar assim o Chouji-san, ele vem passar o natal conosco para descansar um pouco da correria que é o fim de ano.

-Se pedirmos com jeito será que ele faz? A gente tentou fazer e o resultado foi péssimo.

-...Bem, neste caso se o Chouji-san concordar não posso me opor, mas não importunem ele demais entendidos?

Todos concordaram, mas a mente e o coração estavam cheios imaginando o sabor que deveria ser o hambúrguer que seus pais falam tão bem, já conheciam o sabor do karaage que era divino e a curiosidade ia só aumentando...

 **Continua...**

\- . - . - .

Espero de coração que gostem! Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tomates

Saudações meus caros! Espero que apreciem o capítulo :3

DISCLAIMER: A obra Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Segurando um buquê de flores,_

 _esperando por você na esquina_

 _As pessoas podem rir e achar me estranho, mas eu te amo,_

 _Você precisa acreditar em mim!_

 _Nossa boba história de amor que ninguém mais sabe"_

 _(Koi wo Shiyou – Nico Touches the Walls)_

 **Amazing Blue**

 **Capítulo 3: Tomate**

 _Os preparativos para o festival escolar corria de acordo com o cronograma que Kakashi-sensei tinha montado. Faltavam apenas uma semana para o evento acontecer e só faltavam as fantasias e a confecção de enfeites._

 _Graças à ajuda de Chouji e Hinata conseguimos montar o cardápio e pudemos ajudar os outros que estavam encontrando eventuais dificuldades. Hoje mesmo, eu e Hinata ficamos para ajudar a pintar os painéis e buscar o cartaz de divulgação na gráfica da família de Sai, um outro colega de classe conhecido por se parecer comigo e confesso que até hoje não vi nenhuma semelhança._

 _-Uchiha-kun, meu pai me disse que não precisa pagar pelo serviço, afinal eu não pude fazer muita coisa pela sala nos preparativos do festival._

 _Sai falou tranquilamente, enquanto devolvia o valor combinado previamente com um sorriso. O encarei, surpreso e até Hinata parecia assustada, afinal o pai dele não era conhecido por ser generoso desse jeito._

 _-Tem certeza Sai? Você fez muito por nós desenhando as fantasias, os enfeites e os cartazes..._

 _-Meu pai anda bem humorado ultimamente... Ele disse que não se importa de nos ajudar._

 _-Mas Sai-kun, não podemos..._

 _-Hyuuga-san, não se preocupe. Aceite como presente. Agora eu preciso voltar ao meu trabalho._

 _Com um sorriso, Sai voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo antes da nossa chegada. Dando de ombros e surpresos, deixamos a gráfica com o cartaz e alguns panfletos na sacola e seguimos de volta para o colégio._

 _-Sasuke-kun, como você se vê daqui a 10 anos?_

 _Tenho certeza que Hinata fez isso para quebrar o silêncio que estava começando a me incomodar um pouco. Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas e comecei a pensar, já que raramente ficava me questionando sobre o futuro, ainda mais 10 anos._

 _-Hm... Eu nunca parei pra pensar... O que farei aos 25 anos? Espero que tenha terminado a faculdade em Tokyo, trabalhar na empresa de jogos como roteirista, não quero ser advogado como meu pai gostaria que fosse. Já basta o Itachi para continuar os negócios da família._

 _-Seu pai sabe disso? Meu pai quer que eu faça administração e quando soube que quero me tornar violinista, ficou meses sem falar comigo._

 _-Meu pai não gosta muito da ideia, mas sossegou um pouco quando Itachi resolveu cursar direito. Ele quer que o escritório continue de geração em geração, eu sei que não sirvo para isso e agradeço muito por não ser o primogênito. E sei que Itachi fará um bom trabalho. – Olhei para Hinata que caminhava ao meu lado – Seu pai parece ser bem rígido também. Ele quer que você continue com a empresa dele?_

 _-Ele tem um pensamento bem tradicional. Acha que é o dever do primogênito seguir com os negócios de família, mas não tenho interesse nenhum em ramo da construção civil. Assim como você Sasuke-kun, acho que não sirvo para administrar uma empresa desse porte e sei que Neji-niisan e Hanabi farão um trabalho excepcional._

 _-Somos um pouco parecidos então. Temos os mesmos dilemas._

 _-Sim... Além da vida profissional, como você acha que vai estar a vida amorosa?_

 _Estranhei a pergunta de Hinata, já que não faz parte da natureza dela perguntar coisas daquele tipo, mas resolvi responder._

 _-Eu não consigo imaginar algo desse tipo, quando penso em mulheres, lembro daquelas fanáticas do meu fã-clube. – Vi Hinata rir discretamente. – Ei, não ria! Não é algo da qual eu me orgulho. Por mim não teria nada disso. Quero paz e sossego._

 _-Desculpe, Sasuke-kun não consegui evitar._

 _-Tudo bem. Mas e quanto a você? Não é justo só eu responder as suas perguntas. Como você acha que estaria a sua vida amorosa daqui a 10 anos?_

 _Hinata corou um pouco com a pergunta e por isso me senti um pouco constrangido. O colégio estava logo ali e pensei que ela ia fugir dessa pergunta quando ela respondeu._

 _-Espero estar do lado de alguém que me apoie sempre, que me dê forças para superar os obstáculos, quero reciprocidade também, afinal amor é isso né Sasuke-san?_

 _Fiquei mais sem graça com o sorriso meigo dela, desviei o olhar rapidamente._

 _\- Se for definir o amor em uma palavra, seria tomate._

\- . - . - .

-Pera pai, por que tomate?

Atsushi parou de anotar os pontos relevantes e encarou o pai, com um olhar confuso. Hikari estava ao lado dele também confusa com a analogia de seu pai e Hinata sorria, enquanto preparava uma macarronada e salada de tomates.

-Naquela época achava que o amor era algo perfeito como os tomates, já que podemos apreciar elas mesmo estando um pouco verdes, mas o melhor do tomate a gente experimenta quando estão maduros. O mesmo acontece com o amor, a gente vai amadurecendo enquanto vai experimentando os altos e baixos junto com a pessoa amada ao nosso lado. Quando chega no ápice, somos contemplados com algo muito bonito e saboroso.

-Pai, a gente só conseguiu entender que você gosta tanto de tomates quanto gosta da mamãe. Porque para mim, essa analogia não colou, deve ser por que não sou maníaco por tomates.

-Mas foi bonitinho a analogia, Atsushi você já viu o pai falando sobre amor dessa maneira? É um momento raro.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Nunca imaginei que ia ouvir sobre a "Analogia do tomate" vindo do famoso "Uchiha Sasuke".

Atsushi comentou num tom brincalhão e riu, fechou o bloco de notas e se levantou para ajudar Hinata pôr o jantar na mesa. Hikari serviu uma generosa porção da macarronada, afinal era seu prato predileto.

\- . - . - .

 _-Pessoal! Temos o resultado do vencedor do nosso festival escolar!_

 _Chouji-kun entrou correndo com um semblante alegre, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam aproveitando o almoço na sala. Ino-chan e Kiba-kun sorriram, presumindo o resultado do vencedor pelo semblante alegre dele._

 _-Então Chouji, nós vencemos? Podemos ir para Okinawa? – Ino-chan indagou, animada._

 _-Ficamos empatados com a sala do Naruto e Shikamaru, mas sim, podemos ir à Okinawa pessoal! Mal posso esperar as férias de verão... Kakashi-sensei disse que irá explicar direitinho sobre os procedimentos para a viagem._

 _Todos comemoraram o resultado do festival e meu raciocínio parou quando ouvi o nome de Naruto-kun sendo pronunciado. Sorri timidamente, era uma oportunidade para conhece-lo melhor e quem sabe tentar algo a mais com ele, afinal achava ele muito atraente._

 _-Pensei que não estava muito animada de ir à Okinawa conosco, Hinata. Eu sei que lá é quente e você não gosta muito da praia assim como eu, mas acho que seria uma experiência interessante._

 _Sasuke-kun me resgatou dos meus pensamentos e corei levemente por causa deles. Logo minha expressão se tornou de surpresa, quem havia dito a ele que eu não gostava muito do calor e muito menos de praias? Ele riu, diante da minha expressão._

 _-Hanabi havia me dito quando fui para sua casa. Ela contou tudo sobre você enquanto estava concentrada em terminar de montar os pratos._

 _-Desde quando vocês viraram amigos assim?_

 _-Desde que sua irmã se empolgou falando que eu sou o candidato número um pra ser o cunhado dela. – Sasuke-kun comentou, dando de ombros e fiquei boquiaberta com a audácia de Hanabi._

 _-Hanabi ainda é uma criança Sasuke-kun, não leve à sério tudo que ela diz._

 _-Hinata, ela não é tão criança assim, pare fora que não é todo dia que alguém pergunta sobre meus interesses amorosos, meus planos para o futuro, aliás não é sempre que as pessoas querem saber mais sobre mim, só querem saber do que transmito pela aparência e isso me enoja muito._

 _Antes de responder algo ao Sasuke-kun, o sinal tocou, indicando o fim do intervalo. Coloquei meu livro de baixo da carteira e aguardei Kakashi-sensei retornar para anunciar os resultados do festival e explicações sobre a viagem._

\- . - . - .

Hikari caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Se encolheu um pouco e ajeitou o cachecol que estava usando para tentar se proteger melhor do frio e segurou com mais firmeza a pequena sacola que continha muffins. Sua mãe havia lhe pedido para entregar os bolinhos que havia feito na casa dos Nara em sinal de agradecimento pelas belas flores que a Ino havia mandado em comemoração da visita de Hikari.

As pessoas caminhavam animadas e sorriam umas para outras. O clima natalino estava no ar, Hikari não gostava muito do natal porque sempre neva nesta época do ano e ela nunca foi fã do clima frio, fora as perguntas irritantes dos parentes sobre a falta de relacionamento amoroso tanto por parte dela e quanto por parte do seu irmão.

-Que saco, certeza que tia Hanabi vai ficar me enchendo o saco sobre a minha falta de namorado mesmo morando em Tokyo. – A garota resmungou, ao ver um casal apaixonado e feliz caminhando pelas lojas e olhando as vitrines.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada, ao passar da área comercial e chegando no bairro residencial, avistou de longe a casa da família Nara e não pode evitar um sorriso. Afinal, fazia muito tempo que não ia e lá tinha as melhores memórias na infância dela junto de seu irmão e filhos de Nara Shikamaru e Ino, Akira e Kazuya.

-Espero que tenha alguém...

Hikari tocou a campainha e ajeitou mais uma vez o cachecol que teimava em sair do lugar, ajeitou a saia e o cabelo que estava levemente desalinhado por causa do vento. Sorriu quando a porta foi aberta, mas a expressão mudou para surpresa quando viu um rapaz alto, magro de olhos azuis e cabelos negros que ficavam na altura do ombro.

-Ora, se não é a problemática da Hikari! Quanto tempo! Vamos lá entre, minha mãe vai me matar se você pegar gripe por ter ficado tempo demais pegando friagem na porta de casa.

-Akira, acho que a tia Ino não faria algo assim. – Hikari questionou rindo.

-Você quem pensa, ela fala que precisamos tratar as mulheres como se trata uma flor. Coitada, mal sabe ela que eu esqueço de dar água para as plantas e se não fosse meu pai, 90% das plantas de casa estariam mortas.

-Akira, seu problema é a falta de interesse. Eu sei que você assa cada pão com tanto carinho... Eu posso dizer que é o melhor pão do Japão.

-Você exagera demais nos elogios. Sente-se, vou chamar o Kazuya, ele deve estar lá no quarto jogando e aproveito o caminho e já trago os chás!

-Não precisa se incomodar comigo Akira, eu só vim trazer os muffins, minha mãe mandou para agradecer pelas flores que tia Ino mandou para a gente. Elas estavam lindas como sempre.

-Minha mãe vai adorar saber que você gostou. Agora vou chamar o Kazuya, só um instante.

Hikari sentou-se no sofá e tentou relaxar um pouco. Era tão bom rever Akira, um dos seus amigos de infância. Só não sabia como seria ver Kazuya fora da faculdade, afinal eles tinham um passado/presente meio mal resolvido.

-Hikari? Pensei que tivesse ficado em Tokyo, se eu soubesse eu teria te chamado para voltarmos juntos.

Um rapaz loiro, de altura mediana comentou, enquanto descia as escadas e se sentou na poltrona que ficava na frente de Hikari. Ela não pode deixar de corar com a intensidade que os olhos castanhos encaravam ela e o sorriso mais bonito que ela havia visto estava ali, só para Hikari poder admirar e se deleitar.

-Papai insistiu para que voltasse. Eu não tinha pretensão de voltar esse ano para cá.

-Pensei que gostasse de Konoha.

-Eu gosto, mas tenho as minhas obrigações também. Não posso ficar voltando sempre.

-Eu imagino que eu seja o motivo para você não querer voltar no natal.

-Não é bem assim Ka... - Hikari parou de falar logo que Akira voltou com chás e cookies para a sala.

-Estou atrapalhando algo? – Kazuya acenou com a cabeça que não. – Então tudo bem... Hikari, eu que fiz esses cookies, espero que goste. Agora preciso ir trabalhar, meu turno começa logo. Foi bom te rever!

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala. Hikari não sabia se ia embora, se resolvia todos os mal entendidos, se corria das perguntas e investidas de Kazuya como sempre. Enquanto ele, só a observava, deixando a garota mais constrangida ainda.

-...Seus pais estão em casa? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

-Meu pai ficou na empresa do tio Naruto resolvendo umas coisas, a minha mãe foi fazer arranjo para um casamento em Aomori. Antes do natal ela deve estar de volta.

Num passe de mágica, Kazuya sentou-se ao lado de Hikari e passou a mão no cabelo dela admirando a maciez deles. Ela sabia que estava mais vermelha que um tomate maduro pelo riso debochado que o rapaz soltou.

-Não importa quantas vezes eu faça isso, você fica tão vermelha quanto um tomate maduro. Nem parece que nós já...

-Para de brincar comigo Kazuya. Eu sei que você faz isso só para me constranger. Você tem várias garotas aos seus pés em Tokyo, mal tem tempo para me ver e...

Mal terminou essa frase e ela teve os lábios capturados pelo rapaz. Fechou os olhos automaticamente para aproveitar melhor a sensação de beijar o homem que ela gosta desde que se entendia por gente.

-Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você. O que falta para a gente ter um relacionamento saudável e estável?

-Meu pai te aceitar como genro.

Kazuya passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e suspirou. Ele não tinha medo de muita coisa nessa vida, mas o Uchiha Sasuke era algo de outro mundo para ele.

\- Que missão difícil!

\- . - . - .

Capítulo extenso, resolvi escrever um pouco sobre a Hikari nesse episódio... Espero que tenham gostado.

Qualquer erro, sugestões e críticas, estarei sempre disposta a ouvir e responder à todos :3

Beijos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Camélia

Saudações meus caros!

Mais um capítulo saindo do forno, decidi escrever um pouco sobre o Atsushi desta vez, afinal dei um pouco de espaço para a menina Hikari e os gêmeos Nara no capítulo anterior.

Espero que apreciem e agradeço à atenção desde já!

DISCLAIMER: A obra Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Segurando um buquê de flores,_

 _esperando por você na esquina_

 _As pessoas podem rir e achar me estranho, mas eu te amo,_

 _Você precisa acreditar em mim!_

 _Nossa boba história de amor que ninguém mais sabe"_

 _(Koi wo Shiyou – Nico Touches the Walls)_

 **Amazing Blue**

 **Capítulo 4: Camélia**

Uchiha Atsushi estava aborrecido e o seu motivo tinha nome e sobrenome: Uzumaki Natsumi. Ela era a razão de seus tormentos, suspiros, sonhos, fantasias e sorrisos.

Quando ele achava que tinha conquistado a garota de vez, ela recuava com aquele sorriso bobo e radiante que ela havia herdado de seu pai e via os seus olhos verdes, que herdara de sua mãe brilhando, brincalhões.

" _Você acha que vai me conquistar desse jeito A-chan?(ele odiava esse apelido) Está redondamente enganado. Fique mais famoso que meu pai e volte a falar comigo."_

Rolou os olhos claros, claramente irritado ao lembrar das palavras de Natsumi. Foi graças à ela que ele resolveu investir de vez na sua carreira como escritor ao mesmo tempo que frequentava a faculdade de letras em Konoha e esporadicamente vendia os seus quadros como uma fonte de renda extra.

Quando ele conseguiu vender o seu primeiro quadro para um homem rico que tinha um acervo na França, a primeira pessoa que ele procurou para comemorar foi ela e se declarou pela milésima vez (literalmente), levou um fora e ainda ouviu aquelas palavras cruéis.

Ele sentia que no fundo, Natsumi amava ele, mas não conseguia perdoa-lo por algo que ele não fez na adolescência. Atsushi nunca teve chances de se explicar a garota que tudo passava de um mal entendido, mas a garota o evitava sempre que podia desde então.

Confuso e irritado, entrou num bar que frequentava esporadicamente e sentou-se na primeira mesa vazia que tinha visto. O amigo de infância de seu pai, Akimichi Chouji dono do bar, chegou perto de sua mesa sorridente como sempre.

Quando Atsushi ia levantar a mão para falar algo ao simpático dono do bar, Hikari surgiu ao seu lado e pediu duas doses de sakê e uma porção de karaage.

-Ora, se não são os irmãos Uchiha! Sempre me esqueço que vocês já estão crescidos e com idade o suficiente para frequentarem o meu bar para beberem... Isso me faz lembrar o quanto estou ficando velho...

-Que isso Chouji oji-san, você está na flor da idade!

Hikari comentou sorrindo, e este comentário fez com que Chouji risse alto e se virasse em direção à cozinha depois de servir as doses. Atsushi ficou com um olhar perdido, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Hikari, pensei que tivesse ido na casa dos Nara.

-E eu fui, mas Kazuya disse que precisava vir para cá ajudar Chouji oji-san pelo menos durante as férias. Como Akira também saíra para trabalhar, resolvi vir junto.

Atsushi finalmente notou o mais velho dos gêmeos Nara, que estava próximo à área dos funcionários com o uniforme do bar arrumando um amassado inexistente em sua camisa e logo em seguida, começou a ajeitar a gravata borboleta. Os olhos castanhos brilharam quando ele viu sua irmã que corou, e Kazuya sorriu para Atsushi, que apenas acenou com uma das mãos.

-Parece que ele está sem funcionários o suficiente. – Hikari deu uma pausa para beber o sakê para tentar disfarçar o constrangimento. - Eu ia embora, mas te vi tão triste que não consegui deixar para lá. E pelo visto, é por causa de Natsumi né? Se não quiser contar, não tem problema. Sei que vocês são tão complicados quanto minha relação com Kazuya.

Atsushi sorriu de leve grato pela gentileza de sua irmã, tomou de uma vez o sakê e começou a contar todos os seus problemas. Aquela noite seria longa...

\- . - . - .

Hikari gemeu quando o despertador tocou e se amaldiçoou por ter bebido tanto na noite anterior, fora a dor de cabeça e um leve enjoo, ela mal conseguia lembrar de como chegou em casa (ela logo deduziu que Kazuya tivesse ajudado os dois a chegarem em segurança no lar) e ainda por cima dormira no sofá da sala e o Atsushi ficou largado no tapete da sala.

-Papai vai nos matar...

A garota sentou-se no sofá e passou a mão pelo seu rosto, claramente abatida. Olhou para o seu irmão que estava no seu sono mais profundo no tapete da sala e resolveu acordá-lo, antes que seu pai os vissem naquele estado.

-Posso saber para onde vocês foram ontem?

A morena gelou ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que ela menos queria ver naquele momento. Sasuke não era muito rígido quanto à horários e eles tinham a liberdade de sair onde eles bem entendessem, contanto que não voltassem ao lar à beira de um coma alcoólico.

-...Estávamos no bar do Chouji oji-san, acho que exageramos um pouco. Desculpe, pai.

Hikari não soube decifrar bem o que seu pai estava pensando no momento, mas ficou mais tranquila quando reparou que não tinha nenhum semblante irritado ou algo parecido em seu olhar.

-Que isso não se repita. E posso saber por que Kazuya quer jantar em nossa casa hoje Hikari?

A garota perdeu as palavras, desesperada.

-E... Eu realmente não sei, pai.

-Que seja, acorde seu irmão e vamos tomar café.

Antes da jovem esboçar algum tipo de reação, Sasuke saiu em direção á cozinha, deixando a garota confusa para trás.

\- . - . - .

 _Okinawa tinha um clima tropical, mas naquela estação do ano era ameno e tranquilo, diferente do frio que vinha chegando gradativamente em Konoha. Eu estava admirando a beleza natural daquela ilha enquanto Chouji-kun, Kiba-kun e Naruto-kun queriam competir quem comia mais sata andagi (é uma espécie de donuts)._

 _Estava tão concentrada em gravar todos os detalhes do rosto do rapaz loiro que não havia percebido que Sasuke-kun ficou parado ao meu lado, também observando a disputa boba dos três._

 _-Não importa quanto tempo passe, aqueles dois ficam querendo derrotar Chouji dessa maneira. É tão idiota esse desafio quanto desafiar Shikamaru em xadrez ou Kiba com tênis de mesa. Não dá nem vontade de ver essa derrota novamente._

 _-Mas você acaba sempre assistindo no final..._

 _-Alguém precisa cuidar daqueles dois depois Hinata. – Ele me interrompeu, antes que pudesse questionar a sua atitude. - E esse papel sempre sobra para mim, infelizmente._

 _-Dessa vez tem uma ajudante._

 _Vi Sasuke-kun se virar em minha direção e nesse momento, reparei que ele segurava uma camélia branca em sua mão esquerda. Senti meu rosto esquentar quando ele colocou a flor em meu cabelo e sorriu pela primeira vez de verdade em todos aqueles meses que havia convivido com ele._

 _-Ficou linda._

 _Eu corei ainda mais com aquele elogio e ele se afastou de mim com uma expressão muito aborrecida e eu nem consegui esboçar uma resposta ou algo próximo à agradecimento, pois naquele momento, Naruto-kun estava caído no chão, com uma das mãos na barriga, passando mal._

 _Mal sabia naquele momento que a camélia branca significava beleza perfeita; Foi a primeira declaração que passou despercebida de seu pai._

\- . - . - .

-Que fofo o pai.

Atsushi comentou, descascando as batatas para sua mãe e tentando se recuperar da ressaca. Hinkari lavava as louças enquanto Hinata preparava o jantar.

-Aproveitar que ele não está aqui para contar isso, ele não gosta muito da viagem de Okinawa.

-Ué mas por que?

-É porque ele mais cuidou de Naruto-kun e Kiba-kun do que qualquer outra coisa, fora que teve que segurar vela do Shikamaru-san com a Ino...

-Ah, ele mal aproveitou a viagem então.

-Digamos que sim, mas no ultimo dia pessoal resolveu brincar de sete minutos no paraíso.

Hinata comentou rindo, Hikari e Atsushi ficaram mais interessados no assunto, incentivando a mais velha a contar todos os detalhes desse episódio.

-Já vou avisando que não foi nada agradável para o seu pai.

\- . - . - .

 _-Nossa pessoal, cadê a animação de vocês? Hoje é o último dia que passaremos em Okinawa! Precisamos animar um pouco mais isso aqui!_

 _-Que problemático Ino, eu queria descansar hoje._

 _-Larga de ser chato, vamos brincar de sete minutos no paraíso._

 _Alguns acharam interessante. Eu achei um absurdo e Sasuke-kun não escondeu o seu desgosto junto com Shikamaru-san. Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Tenten e Temari acharam legal a ideia, no fim acharam uma garrafa, um armário vazio e nos arrastaram a contragosto para brincar daquilo._

 _No fim, participaram Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san, Gaara, Kiba-kun, Temari, Tenten, eu e Sasuke-kun, Ino estava muito animada e convicta que formaria casais naquele dia, Shikamaru só expressava o quanto queria que aquilo acabasse logo e Sasuke-kun permaneceu em silêncio._

 _A garrafa foi girada pelo Naruto-kun e parou em Gaara e Temari. Por questão de bom senso, giraram a garrafa novamente e desta vez parou em Kiba-kun e Sakura-san. Os dois fizeram uma careta de desagrado, mas foram ao armário sem reclamar. Naruto-kun me pareceu muito desconfortável._

 _Sete minutos pareciam eternidade para todos, principalmente para Naruto-kun. Naquele momento, percebi que seu coração estava sendo habitado pela Sakura-san e senti um pouco de inveja por isso. Quando deu o tempo, o loiro foi até o armário e bateu na porta, que se abriu na hora._

 _-E aí testuda? Perdeu o bv?_

 _-Cala a boca, porca. Não rolou nada._

 _Ino soltou um grito de protesto, Naruto-kun me pareceu aliviado e todos voltaram a se sentar onde estavam antes e a garrafa girou novamente e desta vez caiu em mim e Gaara. Fiquei sem saber muito bem o que fazer, até que ele me levou até o armário murmurando que quanto mais rápido irmos, seria melhor._

 _Só quando senti o corpo definido de Gaara e a porta sendo fechada que tinha me tocado que se acontecesse algo ali, aquele seria meu primeiro beijo. Depois de longos minutos de tensão e nervosismo, o ruivo finalmente abre a boca, percebendo que estava prestes a ter uma crise de tão nervosa que estava._

 _-Não vou fazer nada. Afinal meu amigo gosta de você. Amigos de verdade não fazem isso._

 _Sorri, em agradecimento, mas sabia que ele mal me enxergava ali. Mas antes de perguntar qual amigo de Gaara gostava de mim, a porta foi aberta bruscamente pelo Sasuke-kun, me assustando um pouco._

 _As rodadas seguinte foram correndo sem muitos acontecimentos legais, teve até Sasuke-kun sendo arrastado pro armário pelo Naruto-kun, só em nome da "zueira", Sakura-san sendo beijada pelo Naruto-kun na rodada seguinte, Ino finalmente se acertando com Shikamaru-san até que a garrafa caiu novamente em mim, só que dessa vez, ele apontava para Kiba._

 _Entrei no armário confiante que não aconteceria nada e esperaria o tempo passar ali, quietinha junto com meu amigo._

 _-Hina-chan, posso te beijar?_

 _-...C ... Como Kiba-kun?_

 _Antes de esboçar alguma reação, ele tomou meus lábios. Confesso que fiquei assustada, com vergonha, mas não senti borboletas no estômago como todos os relatos que ouvia das meninas apaixonadas contando sobre o seu primeiro beijo._

 _Antes dos sete minutos acabarem, para o meu alivio, Sasuke-kun abriu aquele armário novamente, vendo Kiba-kun desesperado tentando limpar minhas lágrimas, nem sabia desde quando estava chorando e a primeira reação dele foi me arrancar dos braços de Kiba-kun e sobre os protestos de todos, me tirou dali, completamente fora de si._

 _-Está tudo bem Sasuke-kun, não precisava ter agido daquela maneira._

 _-Ele te fez chorar. Isso não tem perdão._

 _-Eu só me assustei mesmo, não sei nem por que chorei._

 _-...Ele te beijou?_

 _-Sim._

 _-... Entendo, você gosta dele?_

 _-Apenas como amigo._

 _-Ótimo._

 _A conversa não se estendeu além daquilo, o pai de vocês permaneceu mal humorado, mas não saiu do meu lado até me acalmar e contemplamos as estrelas no nosso último dia de viagem._

\- . - . - .

Não gostei tanto desse capítulo, mas espero que vocês apreciem!

Obrigada desde já,

Fuyu.


End file.
